The trio
by MissAnimeFanxxx
Summary: Did anything happen between Shane and Eve? Did anything happen between Shane and Michael? Not like that Please review! xx I changed the title coz i think it suits the story more x
1. Chapter 1

Before Claire came.

As they were eating at the dining table, all Eve could think about was Michael. Does he even know I'm here? She thought. She couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds to see if he was looking at her. Nope, just the same thing, she thought.

"Oh guys, don't forget it's my birthday tomorrow" Michael said, which now gave Eve an excuse to look at him.

"Come on man, how can we forget? You've reminded us everyday for the past week." Shane said.

"He's right. It's obvious that you want us to do something." Eve said.

"Oh, really?" He said looking innocent, which made Eve giggle and little, and that made Michael smile.

(_Just want to get to the party scene, coz I'm tired x)_

Tonight the Glass House was crowded, mostly with people just wanting to go to a party. Everyone was either dancing, making out or being drunk. But as Eve was about to go into the kitchen to get a drink, she saw Michael pinned against the wall, kissing Kim. When she saw this it was like her heart literally broke. She was angry, sad and jealous all at once. Shane saw her, looked at where she was looking at, and sighed. Michael, how can you be so stupid? He thought. Tears were streaming down Eve's face. She quickly ran upstairs, with Shane following her.

She got into her room, slammed her door and sat on her bed crying her eyes out. Then her door opened and closed again, and suddenly Shane was sitting next to her, with his arm wrapped around her.

"Come on Eve. Do you know what, he doesn't deserve you anyway? There are plenty of other guys who would want to be with you." He said sweetly.

When she finally controlled herself, Eve looked him in the eyes and said "Really?"

He raised his hand and wiped away the escaped tears from her face. "Really." He said as he looked into her eyes. After a few seconds they both felt something that neither of them had felt before. No! Eve thought. You can't fall for Shane, you can't! He's your best friend. But another side of her was saying, who cares? Michael isn't going to do anything.

What the hell? Shane thought. I don't like Eve. I do but not in that way. But now I…What? She's my friend, nothing more. But then why…?

They were still looking into each other's eyes and at the same time leaning closer and closer. Soon their lips met and Eve felt a shot of warmth through her body. His hands were around her waist wanting to pull her closer. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him more passionately. Then they parted but only to let Shane kiss her neck, which sent an electric shock right to her downstairs(Yes I called it that and No I'm not gonna say the actual thin).

It felt so nice. She started breathing heavily right in his ear which made him feel even nicer.

I shouldn't be feeling this way about Shane. Eve thought. I like Michael, but then way is Shane making me feel like this. And anyway Michael has found someone else.

Then the next thing she knew she was on her back, with Shane on top of her. She pulled him closer to her so that she could lick his neck which was now making him breath heavier in her ear. Then Shane was touching her. Touching her in places she has never been touched by anyone else. But she wasn't stopping him. She liked it. She liked him. And Shane felt the same. She reached for his shirt and started pulling it off him. Once it was off she stroked his bare chest. He smiled and started reaching for the zip on her jeans. She smiled back at him, and as he pulled down the zip, there was a knock at the door.

"Eve, are you in there?" MICHAEL said.

"Shit!" Shane whispered as they both sat up and the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael just stood in the doorway, with shock all over his face. None of them said anything. The only noise they could hear was the thump of the music downstairs.

"So…what is this?" asked Michael.

No one answered him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. This made Eve jumped.

"Says the one who was up against the wall with Kim." Shane said, looking him in the eye.

"What's that got to do with anything?" said Michael, blushing.

"Right in front of Eve!"

First there was confusion on Michael's face. Then he realised.

"Oh my god, Eve. I…!" Eve cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. I mean it does but…..you didn't even notice." She said quietly.

Michael suddenly looked really sorry. Just as he was about to say something else, Shane stopped him.

"Look man, I think it would be best if you leave."

Michael sighed, and then closed the door behind him as he went back downstairs. Eve gave a sigh of relief. Shane put his arm around her, but then she put her head on his shoulder and flung her arms around him. He kissed her on the head and wrapped her in his arms.

(Sorry this is short, but I'm updating regularly xx)


	3. Chapter 3

When Eve woke up, she found that she was lying on the bed in Shane's arms. She smiled. She remembered about Michael. I little bit of hate was still there.

She crawled slowly out of bed, careful not to wake Shane. She opened the door slowly, crept outside and closed it. As she walked downstairs, she heard a noise. It was soft music. A guitar. Oh no! She thought. Michael is playing his guitar. Calm down, he's just a guy. You're going to have to face him sooner or later.

So she continued to walk down the stairs. Closer to that sweet music. She sat on the bottom step mainly because she didn't want to disturb him. After he had finished playing, he looked up. At her! Eve jumped a little, and her heart started beating really quickly. They both stood up at the same time. While looking at her, Michael gave a soft laugh. He continued to put his guitar in its case while Eve made her way into the kitchen.

She put some water in the kettle and began making some coffee. After a few seconds she heard the door open and close. Shit!

"Uh, Eve?" He said.

"Yeah" She replied, her heart was beating fast again.

"About last night….." He paused. She turned to face him. He looked her right in her eyes and said "I was stupid."

Loads of thoughts were going around in her mind. Stupid about what? She thought. Stupid about kissing Kim? Stupid about not realising I liked him?

"Stupid for not realising that I liked you too." He said sweetly.

What the hell?

"But….what!" She almost shouted it.

"Eve come on, I…"

"No! You...I mean, you…do you really think I'm that thick? That I'll fall for you, just like that? You have NO idea how much I've liked you! How long I've liked you! I glance at you all the time…..but you never glance at me" It felt good to let that all out.

Michael couldn't look any more shocked. He could see the tears running down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then Shane walked into the kitchen and when he saw Eve crying he asked Michael "What happened?"

"Nothing, I mean I just started to tell her that I liked her and then she told me how much she liked me and then…."Michael said. Shane shook his head.

"Whoa man, you like her? Since when?"

Michael looked down and strangely looked guilty.

"Oh I see, Kim dump you?" Shane said. "Well Mike let me tell you something. Not noticing that girl likes you? Playing with her heart after she's poured it out? So not cool man." What Shane said was so true. Eve has never seen him like this. He was defending her. Well he defends her all the time against Monica and her entourage but this, this was just wow. It made her like him even more.

Michael could feel that he was no longer welcome so he quietly walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Thank you so much, Shane" Eve said as she wiped away her tears.

"Hey, hey" he said in a comforting tone, "no problem. He's being such a dick, playing you like that."

Eve let out a sigh and said "How can I be so stupid?"

"You are not stupid. It's his fault ok? Come here." And he wrapped her into his arms. She looked up and kissed him sweetly. He pressed his lips harder with hers and she joined in. Soon she found herself against a counter with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on her butt.

Upstairs Michael went into Eve's room feeling so guilty about what he just done. As he looked around her gothic room he saw a picture on her bedside table which showed all three of them laughing together. "I am such a jerk" he mumbled to himself. Also on her bedside table was a present which was labelled 'Michael'. His birthday present. He closed the door and unwrapped the present. There were a few CDs. The first one was of his first gig when he was 16 (Michael is 18 and Shane and Eve are 17 x). The others were albums of his favourite bands. _She was going to give me these last night_. _I'm officially the biggest jerk alive_. He thought. He took the CDs and went into his room.

Shane and Eve were sitting down at the kitchen drinking their coffee, lost in conversation. When there was a silence Shane took Eve's hand in his. He felt so warm. "You look tired. You should get some rest." He said.

"OK" she said disappointed. She stood up but he didn't let go of her hand. She looked at him and he looked right into her eyes. He stood up and put his hands around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She put her hands on his shoulders. He leant towards her and kissed her. It was hot and sweet. _Kissing her feels so right_. He thought.

"Seriously, you need to get some rest." He said.

"OK" Eve said. She gave him one more passionate kiss and brushed her tongue against his, then parted. He suddenly wanted more.

"That's for later." She said teasingly. He smiled and watched her as she walked out.


End file.
